


Growing

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: Crazy Weather (Crazier Love) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: A 5 part series in which Waverly makes Nicole do crazy stuff in the crazy weather.“Stop trying to change the subject. We’re cleaning,” I said, raising my eyebrows at her.“Fine,” Nicole said, throwing her hands in the air. “But I’m not going to touch the close—““And we’re starting with the closet,” I grinned.





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :-)

_Spring. The flowers are growing, the sun is shining, and the air smells of new beginnings and fresh starts. More importantly, it’s Spring Cleaning time—the perfect time to clean your home._

_Or in this case, my girlfriend’s._

_Except Nicole doesn’t know just yet that we’re going to be cleaning her house today. What do you think, Journal? Think she’ll agree?_

Nicole, who was sitting across from me in the kitchen table and scrolling through her phone, threw her head back with a groan. “No, Waves, I don’t want to clean right now.”

“Based on the looks of this place, you never want to clean,” I answered, giving my pen a drumstick twirl. (Nicole was always jealous of that move.)

Nicole rolled her eyes and ignored me. “You know, your idea of journaling is wrong. You can’t read what you’re writing out loud.”

“Says who?” I raised an eyebrow.

Nicole glared at me. “Well... I guess no one.”

I winked at her and leaned across the table to give her a peck on the lips. “I’m serious though, babe. We gotta clean this place up! You know which part of the house is clean?” I asked, leaning back against my chair with my arms crossed.

“My—”

“Nope.” I shook my head.

“What? I didn’t even say anything!”

“You said _my_ and nothing of yours is clean.”

Nicole scrunched her eyebrows. “Then, what is?” She looked afraid of the answer.

“ _My_ drawer, and only because _I_ organized it.”

“There’s not even that much wrong with the place,” Nicole said, her arms now resting on the table.

“Tell that to the socks that have been under your bed for 2 weeks.”

“What? Why were you looking under my bed?”

“Stop trying to change the subject. We’re cleaning,” I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

“Fine,” Nicole said, throwing her hands in the air. “But I’m not going to touch the close—“

“And we’re starting with the closet,” I grinned.

❧

“Wow,” I said, my hands resting against my hips.

“Yup.” Nicole leaned against me, her elbow resting on my shoulder.

I took in the closet in front of me. I’d always known that it was a disaster, but looking at it with the eyes of someone who was about to clean it out, suddenly it was a monster that could suck me in.“I can’t believe I’m dating a slob,” I said with a sigh. I was a very organized person—to-do lists were my best friends—and I started wondering how Nicole and I ended up together.

“I can’t believe it either,” Nicole said with a shake of her head.

I turned to look at her and took in her bright red hair and dimples, and I remembered exactly why were together. I kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

She turned to me with a soft smile and said, “I love you, too. Now let’s get to cleaning before I slowly start retracting back toward the couch, and oh, no— _it’s happening_!” Nicole yelled, walking backward toward the door of her room as if being attracted by a magnet. “I can’t help it. Too... strong.”

I looked at her with amusement and a smile. _She’s such a goof,_ I thought. _My goof._

As she reached the door, she paused and met my eyes. “No?”

I shook my head.

She straightened and shrugged. “It was worth a try. It’s an actual dumpster in there.”

I laughed and turned back to the closet. Despite Nicole’s arguments about her having her own way to organize things, I just couldn’t find a pattern. The shelf was crammed with boxes upon boxes. I made a mental note to get her new storage boxes. Her clothes were smushed together, and she probably didn’t use half of them. Her pants were hanging messily, and her shoes were thrown into a corner.

“How do you find things in here?” I asked, mentally moving things around. In my head, everything was floating and moving around at my command. I felt like a wizard.

“I—you know—push things around.”

“Oh my god,” I muttered. “Okay, lets take everything out.”

“ _What_?” Nicole looked at me with wide eyes.

“Well how do you expect us to clean it?”

“But... _everything_?”

I smirked. “Everything.”

“Where do we start?” Nicole asked. Her voice was hesitant, and she sounded like she regretted agreeing in the first place.

“There is no start,” I said. “We just get everything and bring it out.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” she said with a shake of her head.

“That’s weird. I don’t remember ever holding a gun to your head,” I said, taking out a bunch of shirts that were hung.

Nicole snorted and muttered _asshole_ under her breath, but she looked at me and her eyes were filled with wonder.

Slowly, we took everything else out. We threw her shirts on the bed, but when we ran out of room, we started putting things on the floor.

Finally, we got to the top shelf. Standing on my tiptoes, I reached for a box, but I miscalculated the height, and next thing I knew, random objects are falling on my face.

“Ow, _fuck_ ,” I said, rubbing at my forehead. Meanwhile, Nicole was laughing. I glared at her, “Did that amuse you?”

“Very much so,” Nicole said, covering her mouth to attempt to stifle her laughter. It didn’t work. “But really, are you okay?” She got close to check my forehead, and she rubbed her thumb along the top. “You’ve got a little red mark.”

“Yeah, well it hurt,” I said, pouting. Nicole shook her head and kissed my pout and forehead before reaching another box that sat in the corner.

“Here you go Shorty McShorts,” Nicole said handing me the last few boxes.

“Asshole,” I said, throwing her the middle finger for extra measure, and taking the box with the other. I looked at it, there were old bags.

I gave her an _are you serious_ look, and she gave me an innocent smile. I placed the box on the ground, and beside it was a small object. Curious, I bent down and picked it up. It must’ve been what hit me, and it took me seconds to place it, but when I realized what it was, my heart skipped a beat.

“Is this what I think it is?” I asked, turning to meet Nicole’s eyes. A small smile was playing on my face.

Nicole suddenly blushed, her eyes on the soft, dark blue box in my hand. “Oh yeah, that’s the ring that you won me at the carnival—”

“On our 5th date,” I finished. “I didn’t know you kept this.” My voice was soft, almost a whisper, but not quite. My heart felt full.

“That’s not the only thing I kept,” Nicole said, her eyes roaming the floor.

I scrunched my eyebrows, and looked down again. The objects that hit me my face were strewn around randomly, but the objects were far from random.

By the corner of the bed there was a picture that we’d taken in a photo booth on our second date. We were smiling shyly in the first one, looking into each other’s eyes in the second, our faces closer together in the third, and our lips locked together in the final one. Our first kiss. (We’d skipped it on our first date.)

There had been two copies, but I had accidentally dropped mine somewhere at the carnival. I remembered feeling a little sad and Nicole offering her copy to me, but I had declined.

I had forgotten all about it.

To the left was a small toy turtle. I let out a small laugh when I picked it up. This was from 11 months ago—our first date as an official couple.

It was the day we had officially become girlfriends. We were lying in Nicole’s bed, and I shouted at the ceiling—“Universe, send me a sign that we’re going to be happy together.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, but then played along. “Send us a... turtle!” she had yelled. Then, we laughed and kissed, and laughed and kissed some more.

The next day, we went out to a small cafe at the edge of town for a quick bite. We had chosen our table after ordering, and that’s when we saw it. A small toy turtle.

I looked at it with wide eyes, and Nicole with her jaw dropped. Our spell was broken when a woman came to our table with a little girl holding her hand.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said, “but my daughter left her toy turtle here. Do you mind if I take it?”

In a daze, I turned to her and said, “Not at all.” She smiled at me and grabbed it.

“That could’ve just been a coincidence, right?” Nicole asked once the mother and daughter walked away.

“Call it what you want,” I said with a shake of my head and a scoff of disbelief. “We’re going to be happy together.”

By the door, we suddenly heard the mom raise her voice. “You brought both of them? Nope, I’m sorry, I told you not to bring them, and I’m not going back to disturb those girls. I’ll buy you another one.”

Nicole and I looked at each other again, and then at our table. It was there. The matching toy turtle hiding underneath a napkin as if it were a real, shy animal.

“I think that means that we’re going to be _very_ happy together,” Nicole said.

I hadn’t even seen her grab the turtle.

I felt a sort of happiness only someone who’s in love could ever feel as my eyes passed through the letter I had written Nicole just last month. As they landed on the book I given her with my thoughts scribbled on the pages, a small stuffed unicorn, and a postcard from when I’d gone to Portland with Wynonna.

“I didn’t think it was possible to miss anyone who was only gone for 5 days that much,” Nicole said with a soft laugh.

I stood up, and with no hesitation, I brought my lips to her. I breathed her in and hugged her as close to me as possible as I kissed her passionately.

I pulled apart when I needed to breathe, but I kept my forehead on hers. “You’re the most incredible person in my life, you know that right?”

Nicole kissed my nose in response.

“I love you so much, Nicole. I hope you never forget that.”

She gave me a smile that in turn made me smile. “I love you, too. Even when you make me do crazy things like run in the rain or clean out my dumpster closet.”

I laughed, and pulled her in once more.

❧

We sat on the bed staring now at the clean closet. Half of it had been cleared out. The clothes she didn’t need or want were in bags either to throw away or donate. Her drawers could now close without them getting jammed, and her closet doors could slide open without running into something.

This was it. We were done, and now it was time. I turned to look at Nicole, who was looking at the closet with her mouth slightly agape.

“Can I move in?” I asked. It was a weird nervous habit of mine. Instead of being too nervous to talk, the nerves actually pushed words out of me. It was times like these where I didn’t like the habit. I couldn’t just straight up ask something like that! Or could I?

Nicole turned to look at me, her eyes slightly wide. “What?”

I cleared my throat, my heart thumping in my chest as if Thumper were actually in there. “Can I move in? It’s just that I’m here most of the time. I have a drawer and a desk here already, and your closet is clean...” I suddenly regretted speaking. I couldn’t just ask her, this was _her_ home.

But when Nicole looked at me with a smile and amusement in her eyes, my worries melted away like ice cream on a hot summer day. “Did you clean that monstrous closet just because you want to move in?” She said it with a laugh in her voice, and I suddenly wanted to kiss her. So, I did.

When I pulled back, I nodded with a grin as wide as the space on the top shelf of Nicole’s closet.

She grabbed my cheek and said, “Waverly Earp, I would love it if you moved in with me.”

“Yeah?” I asked, not bothering to contain my squeal.

Nicole nodded, and then kissed me hard. “Why did it take us this long, anyway?” she asked, a grin on her face.

I shrugged. “I guess I’m here so often, I’d forgotten that I didn’t actually live here.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said, her eyes far away, clearly thinking about something. “Speaking of that, when was the last time you were home?”

I gave her a confused look. I actually didn’t know. “What’s today?”

A quick glance at her phone and Nicole said, “Tuesday.”

After a moment of thinking I said, “Saturday morning.” I looked at her with surprise.

“Wow,” she said with a hum.

“Yeah,” I nodded mindlessly.

“Well, thank you for helping me clean,” Nicole said in a sweet voice, turning to fully face me.

“Thank you for letting me move in. I guess we’re growing,” I said with a smile.

Nicole nodded. “Just like a flower in the spring.”

I gave her a kind smile that turned into a smirk. “Now we have to clean the rest of the house.”

Nicole threw her head back and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it :) All comments are appreciated, and I answer to all of them!


End file.
